Dyskusja użytkownika:Akinui
Ha ha ha BIONICLEFANEK Ha ha ha.Nabraliście się!!!Pisałem nieprawdziwe informacje dlate go, bo chciałem wiedzieć jak to jest być zablokowany i udało to mi się! jak to jest BIONICLEFANEK Pewnie się zastanawiacie jak to jes być zablokowanym.Kiedy jesteście zablokowani i wejdziecie Encyklopedie Bionicle to od tej chwili po wyjściu ztej encyklopedji nie wolno wam naniom wchodzić.Jeżeli wejdziecie na tą stronę (i bendziecie zablokowani) to niemożecie:edytować,dstarczać nowe grafiki.Żeby zostać odblokowanym trzeba po wej ściu na encyklopedie bionicle czekać (bez ponownego wchodzenia na nią) 24 godziny potem zostaniecie odblokowani. Kosiek 19:02, 17 mar 2008 (UTC) - Razar, a Akinui to co, święty? On też pisze nieprawdziwe informacji, a jemu ich nie usuwasz. Nie podoba mi się twoja niekonsekwencja. Jakby jakikolwiek Administrator je znalazł. Kosiek 06:32, 18 mar 2008 (UTC) - Przepraszam, ale nadal masz swoją fikcję na stronie. BIONICLEFANEK Ej!!! Czy coś komuś usunołem!!??!! Jeżeli tak to co!!??!! Razar i Akinui, oni nie są święci (przynajmniej tak myślę).Aha, a Ojaką fikcję ci chodzi.!?! Kosiek 14:30, 18 mar 2008 (UTC) - Gościu, ale ty jesteś nie kumaty! To jest dyskusja o Akiniu, nie o tobie. To pisz na dyskusji użytkownika Bioniclefanek, lub na dyskusji użytkownika Bioniclefan, lub na dyskusji Bioarek. Kosiek 17:38, 18 mar 2008 (UTC) - Piszę przecież, że chodzi mi o Akinui! Bioniclefanek Dupku zamknij się proszę wiesz? No to kurde, pisz sobie o Akinui co chcesz!!! Czy naprawdę musimy się kucić!?! Kosiek 14:57, 20 mar 2008 (UTC) - To ty stwierdziłeś, że piszę o tobie, a ja mnie od początku chodziło o Akinui. A _______ możesz być ty? BioniclefanekNie myślę tak.Przecież to jest dyskusja o Akinui! Poprostru chciałem żebyście wiedzieli jak to jest być zablokowanym.Ćiekawe czemu Akinui nic nie pisze na dyskucji o nim. Bioniclefanek Siema. Czy chcesz żeby Razar został zablokowany? Ten który wszystim wiele czasem bez powodu usuwał rużne rzeczy innym użytkownikom np.: ich opowieści, itd? Akinui-Sorry że mnie tak długo nie było ale mi sie cos z kompem porąbało a żeby Razara zablokowac to jestem ZA Akinui-A wiecie że Trinuma (ten co z Botarem mieli dac drużynie Brutaki bron)ma byc MOCkiem fanowskim(tak samo jak Miserix) Bioniclefanek Niewiedziałem to super! Wiesz że nikt nie jest przeciw nałożeniu blokady Razarowi! Nawet Takanui zmienił zda nie po zagłosowaniu! Bioarek Zdrajca!!! Spodka cie kara!Co ja ci zrobiłem przyjacielu ? Jaki masz numer GaduGadu? Akinui-GG mam-11012830 Bioarek Co ja ci zrpbiłem przyjacielu? Mój numer to: 13632706. No, Akinui, widziałem twoje dane i muszę przyznać, że to mnie zamurowało! Jedna maska mająca moc wszystkich?, nono! Kośka - To nie dobrze, że nie potrafisz się zdecydować. A co do Rahi, to nie dziwię się. Fenrakk stanowił dla mnie inspirację do zrobienia jego organicznych wersji: Fenerakka insektoida i Fenerakka ssaka. Akinui-mam już prototyp mojej lancy mocy Akinui-niech :,Avataurus, Dawgra, Kadinnui,The Great Pridak,dadzą mi swoje GG albo e-mail bo nie chce z ni mi stracic kontaktu przez tych dupków adminów. Kośka - :-D GG nie mam. Mój e-mail to misiolek87@wp.pl. (Mój dawny kolega ma na imię Michał. Szalałam za nim, ale skończyło się, kiedy po raz pierwszy popadł w nałóg) Leskovikk-moje GG to 3913795 --193.151.54.135 15:15, 18 kwi 2008 (UTC)Akinui, śmiać mi się z ciebie chcę, po pierwsze dlatego że to nie nasza wina, tylko innych użytkowników (kiedyś Werax i Kośka, ale juz nietakże inni ale zostali zbanowani), po drugie łamiesz regulamin za obrażanie użytkowników, a wiesz ze możesz mieć bana. A nie wiem czy wiesz, gdyby nie Razar, teraz byłbyś zbanowany. Kośka - Ja? Ja, umysł ścisły? Ja, umysł matematyczny i działający na zasadach logiki? Za przeproszeniem: Na głowę upadłeś? kolekcjoner321 - Nie mam GG a mój e-mail to Kolekcjoner321@wp.pl Jakoś nie widziałem ani razu tłumaczonych artykułów z BS01 http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page Czasami pisałaś bredne. Moge sie zasugerowac Artem o kumo ("(...)Zabity Matoran przez Nidhiki(...)") i Vamprahkiem ("(...)Vamprahk nie jest Makutą nosi tylko takie miano(...)") A To że ta encyklopedia ma być usunięta to nie pomysł Adminów tylko prawie całego PFB i osób pracujących nad TM (arty do niego są robione na kompach). PS Werax bądź na GG ja i kilka osób musimy pogadać z tobą. Kośka - 1) O Kumo pisali inni. Ponieważ nikt nie napisał, dlaczego usunął informacje o nim, to je przywróciłam. Zrobiłam to dla zasady, powinien uzasadnić swoją decyzję. 2) Ten sam powód. Jeśli ktoś czegoś nie uzasadnia, to przywracam to, co było wcześniej. Razar działa tak samo, a o to, że tak robi jego nikt się nie czepia. Kośka - Poza tym: gdybym tłumaczyła z innej strony, to co? Miałabym trąbić wszystkim: "Patrzcie! Przetłumaczyłam!", mimo, że tak na prawdę nic bym nie zrobiła? Kadinnui Ja nie mam GG, za to posiadam Skypa. Mój e-mail: MisiekXXI@wp.pl . Swojego napisz u mnie na dyskusji. Akinui- ktoś mi może przetłumaczyc to na polski ? In the Toa Empire Pocket Dimension, Pohatu, along with the other Toa Mata, were placed into Toa Canisters to prepare for the day when they would be called upon in and act as the failsafe for the Great Spirit, like they were in the main universe. However, since the Great Spirit Mata Nui never fell asleep in the dimension, no signal was sent which called for the Toa to depart to Metru Nui. Tuyet, however, discovered a spot in the Coliseum which nobody knew about, and was able to fake a signal which summoned the Toa to Metru Nui. There, the Toa told the Toa Mata about how the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters were taking over, and that the empire stopped the groups. The Toa Mata decided to follow her rule, but Pohatu began to have doubts after Tuyet sent a group of Toa to wipe out the Nynrah Ghosts. As a result, he and Lesovikk formed a rebel group which also consists of Ahkmou, Nuju, Kodan, Darkness, Primal, Guardian and now, Takanuva. After Takanuva arrived, he was introduced to the group. Together, the group had begun a rebellion to crush the empire Kadinnui Serdecznie zapraszam http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com. Blagam cie przeslij TA STRONE WSZYSTKIM SWOIM ZNAJOMYM-> www.przedluzwakacje.1k.pl jesli na ta stronke wejdzie 1 500 000 osob to wakacje zostana przedluzone do 1 pazdziernika ! chcecie sie dowiedziec czegos wiecej to wchodz na stronke. Podaj Dalej Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:06, 24 gru 2008 (UTC)